


Welcome to Dublin

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Public Display of Affection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Welcome to Dublin

Exhaustion took over your body. You pulled back the comforter and sheets on the big king sized bed and plopped down hard. You couldn’t believe how horrible that plane ride was. It was so long with all the turbulence and Alex seemed to be distant this time. At this point, you didn’t care. You just wanted to sleep for a million years and worry about what kind of bug flew up his ass later. You yawned sleepily and realized you were still in your clothes, though you didn’t care. All you wanted to do was sleep. You turned over to face the door hoping you would see Alex before you went to sleep. That didn’t happen.

A few hours later, no actually thirteen hours later, you woke to the sound of music playing downstairs. You pulled down the warm blankets covering your body, shuttering as the cold chill in the air touched your skin. You looked around, finding your clothes neatly piled on a chair across the room. A suitcase was open with a fresh set of clothing laid out for you. For once, Alex chose something modest for you to wear instead of his regular choice of skimpy and lacy. You wondered if he had something planned for today since he chose your outfit. It’s not like him to chose something for you unless he wants to roleplay or wants to show you off. He likes showing you off. Like you are the sexiest woman in the world. He always made you feel that way, even when you doubted yourself.

When your foot touched the hardwood floor an urgent twinge ached in your bladder. You didn’t have time to think about putting on a nightgown or robe, you just ran to the huge master bathroom in Alex’s bedroom. God, you haven’t had to pee like this in a long time. His bathroom was meticulous with white and gray tiles spread across the floor. Fluffy white towels adorned a towel rack and hand towel holder. It looked like Alex had already taken his shower for the day. Remnants of water and soap pooled in the bottom of the tub.

After you got dressed, you ventured from his room. You heard Marco talking downstairs in his native tongue. You ran down the stairs to see Alex and Marco sitting at the table drinking a beer. You shook your head and grinned.

“Hey, Marco!” You exclaimed excitedly as you ran to him and hugged him around his neck.

“Hey Y/N!” Marco choked out. “You’re choking me.”

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” You said, letting go. “You liked it though. You know you did.”

Marco widely grinned. “You know it!”

“I see how it is. You are excited to see him but not me.” Alex scoffed, pretending to be angry.

“Pfft. I see you all the time.” You sweetly smiled and walked over, straddled his lap and gave him a long sensual kiss.

His hands ran across your hips and down to your ass. He squeezed lightly causing you to moan in his mouth.

“Ahem.” Marco said, clearing his throat.

Reluctantly, you pulled away from Alex’s soft lips. You gazed into Alex’s baby blue eyes, giving him one last peck as you rolled your hips slightly against his growing cock and stood up. Alex whimpered slightly when the heat of your throbbing cunt left his lap.

“Sorry, Marco.” You smiled. You licked the remnants of the kiss from your lips. It tasted like booze.

“It’s good to see you here in Dublin. I’m glad Alex talked you into coming this time. This will be fun.” Marco said.

“I hope so. Alex has told me so much about this place. I can’t wait to see it all!” You excitedly said.

“So what’s for breakfast?” You asked.

“Breakfast?” Alex and Marco both questioned.

“Yes?” You said in confusion.

“Mus, look outside.” Alex smirked and pointed at the window.

The sun was setting over Dublin. “Wait, it’s really that late?” You asked.

“Yep.” Alex laughed. “What do you feel like eating for dinner?”

You wiggled your eyebrows at him and said. “I could think of a few things but at the moment I think I want Asian food.”

“Excellent!” They both exclaimed.

“We have a great place we always go to.” Marco said with a smile.

Alex rose from his chair and advanced on you before you could think to run. You squealed in glee as he hooked his arms around your thighs, picking you up and placing you on the island in the kitchen. His mouth hungrily nibbled across your jaw to your ear and down your neck. Your hands were in his hair tugging lightly. Your legs wrapped around his waist. Your pussy ached for his touch. You felt his cock growing against your thigh.

Marco cleared his throat again. “Are we going to go eat?”

“Mhm. In. Just. A. Few. Minutes.” Alex said in-between each nibble. His nips grew dangerously close to your special spot only he knew about.

“Alex.” You moaned. “We should go.” You reluctantly said. “A-Alex.” You whined as his kisses finally grazed lightly behind your ear. “A-Alexxx.” You groaned.

“Excuse us for a minute, Marco.” Alex breathlessly said as he picked you up and carried you up the stairs.

You looked back at Marco as you were carried upstairs. He just shook his head with his mouth open and turned on the TV.

“Alex, that was so...” You started to say but were cut off as his mouth crashed into yours.

“I need you Mus. Please?” He pleaded. “You don’t know how bad I need you.”

You melted into a puddle. He knew what to say to you sometimes. Even if he didn’t say the sweet nothings into your ear, you’d still give in to his every desire. You couldn’t help it. You were drawn to him like a magnet to steel. You smashed your lips into his, teeth bumping into each other, tongues intertwining. Alex set you on his bed and slipped his hands under your shirt. His rough palms lightly grazed your skin against your stomach. He lifted your shirt over your head, throwing it to the floor. He buried his face in your hair, placing small bite marks up and down your neck.

“Alex, the door.” You gasped as his hands slid into your waistband and slid your pants and panties off your ass.

“I don’t care. Let him hear.” He growled into your neck. “In fact, I want you to scream for me. Scream loud. If you don’t, I will make sure you do.”

You bunched up his shirt in your hand and tugged. “Is that a promise?” You grinned as you pulled his shirt over his head.

“You betcha.” He smirked.

You ran your hand down the front of his pants, grabbing his cock, slowly stroking him. Alex growled into your neck, his breath growing heavier. He pulled your pants off you the rest of the way, throwing them across the room and removed his pants and boxers. His cock was standing at full attention just waiting to feel the warmth of your cunt. Alex looked down at you, laying across his bed. His eyes dark with lust.

“Scoot back.” He demanded of you.

You moved back as he crawled onto his bed, positioning himself between your legs. His cock throbbed against your thigh. He placed small kisses down your collarbone and down your chest. He engulfed a nipple with his mouth and sucked hard. You moaned loudly as your body shook and quivered. You soaked his bed with just one touch. His nimble fingers found their way to your dripping pussy. He slid a finger on each side of your folds as he stroked your clit gently. His tongue tickled and swirled around your nipple. You whimpered when Alex bit your nipple and pulled up with his teeth. He released the hard nub and sucked in your other nipple. Your body instantly reacted the same. You came down his fingers just as he was inserting them.

“Fuck Mus.” He groaned. “You are so wet. Why are you so turned on tonight?” He engulfed your nipple again, swirling and tickling with the tip of his tongue.

“It’s been a while since you’ve wanted me like this.” You whined as he removed his fingers from inside you.

“I always want you like this baby.” He looked to you and said softly.

“I know. It just felt like you didn’t for a while there.” You softly smiled. “Now fuck me, daddy.” Your smile turned into a devilish grin.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He replied.

His lips brushed against yours gently at first. His tongue licked at your lips, begging for entrance. Access granted. Your tongues danced with each other in a symphony of ecstasy. He grabbed his cock to slide it up and down your cunt. Your slick drenching the tip. He stroked himself a few times and lined himself with you and gently slid himself inside. His eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a long moan. Your walls clenched against his cock tight causing him to moan out again.

‘Fuck! He knows what he’s doing to me.’ You thought.

“Oh fuck Mus.” He groaned loudly. “Do that again.”

He held himself up with his arms and looked down at you like you were his next meal. You couldn’t help it. Your walls contracted hard again and again and again around his twitching cock. You panted and moaned as he slowly thrust in and out of your dripping pussy. Harder and faster he thrust himself into you. Little grunts and moans escaped you as his cock brushed against your g-spot and sometimes grazing your cervix with each deep thrust. Your voice echoed against the high ceiling. You grabbed his ass with both hands, dug in your fingernails and begged for him to go deeper. Alex rolled his head and hissed at the painful pleasure your nails gave him. He lifted your leg and hooked your knee over his shoulder. He spread your other leg out as far as he could. He delved deeper, the tip of his cock now tapping against your cervix. It hurt so good. Alex clenched his jaw tight as your walls violently milked his cock.

“I’m going to cum Mus.” He growled loudly. “Cum for me.”

Alex’s hand found it’s way to your clit. He circled and flicked wildly with his fingertips. You came unglued. You writhed under him and moaned like a whore in a whorehouse. He was taking long deep strokes in and out. In and out. His cock swollen and twitching, ready to release. Stars filled your eyes. You felt every single nerve ending in your body tingle. You couldn’t stop. Alex was furiously circling your clit with his thumb now and thrusting in as deep as he could go. Electric waves rolled through your soul as you began to cum. Alex couldn’t hold back any longer. He grunted and groaned as his cock twitched and sputtered out his cum deep inside you. Your walls milked him for everything he had as you released into a soul-shattering bliss. He gently laid himself down on top of you and buried his face in your neck. He inhaled your scent as he pressed his nose and lips against your neck. You felt the stubble from his chin scratching your shoulder.

“Jesus Alex.” You sighed. “That was intense.” You peppered kisses on his shoulder.

“Mhmpfh.” He mumbled against your neck. A warm wave of air puffed up and tickled your ear.

Alex wrapped one arm around your lower back and the other around your shoulders and rolled you over on top of him. You positioned yourself in the crook of his arm and sighed.

“Well that was fantastic but I’m starving. Can we please go now?” Marco yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

You felt your face flush and Alex burst out laughing. You buried your face in Alex’s chest.

“Oh fuck! I’ll never be able to look at him again!” You said in embarrassment.

“I bet he was down there fapping to it.” Alex said with a grin.

“Oh my God, Alex! That’s even worse!” You screeched.

“Nah. This was payback for all the times his girlfriend has come to visit and he fucked her in the living room.” Alex grinned. “I couldn’t sit on the couch for a month without thinking about it. It was unnerving.”

A smile spread across your face. You bit your lip, trying to stop a giggle but it was too late.

“Let’s go eat. I’m starving.” Alex said softly.

He kissed you on the top of your head and rolled out of bed. He gathered your clothes, placing them on the bed for you. You watched him get dressed. His muscles flexed in all the right spots as he pulled on his boxers, then his pants. He turned around to get his shirt from the bed and saw you staring at him.

“What?” He said with a small smirk.

“Nothing. Just admiring you.” You said as you slipped your shirt on without putting on a bra.

“Not going to use this?” Alex grinned, picking up your bra and twirling it around his finger.

“Nope. Not going to use these either.” You said, throwing your panties across the room and slid on your pants.

“You naughty little girl.” Alex growled, pulling you into his body. “I may have to punish you later.” He whispered in your ear. Your body involuntarily shuttered at his touch.

“I’ll be waiting for it.” You whispered.

Alex smacked your ass hard causing you to yelp. Your ass cheek stung, just like how you liked it. And he knew it. You saw the glint of mischievousness in his eyes as he walked from the room. You stood there, whimpering under your breath, your pussy throbbing in excitement and your ass stinging in that ever so pleasureful way. Alex had you under his control for the rest of the night. This was his plan. He knew it. You knew it. You couldn’t wait.

“You coming, Mus?” Alex hollered from downstairs.

“Yeah, hurry up Y/N! I’m starving. What’s taking you so long?” Marco yelled in a teasing manner.

“Coming!” You sang back.

“Again?” Marco giggled.

You got to the top of the stairs and looked down at him. “I could put a goober on your head and you couldn’t do a thing.” You said, snorting up a snot-filled spitball.

“Gross! No!” Marco said, running away from the staircase.

“That’s my girl!” Alex let out a huge belly laugh.

It was around 9 PM when you finally got to the Asian restaurant. Thanks to Alex, the sun had long since set. The lights around Dublin were breathtaking. You always imagined it would be beautiful but didn’t realize it would be this beautiful. Since you weren’t a big sushi fan, you ordered some chicken and broccoli and had Alex order a few pieces of sushi you might want to try. Possibly. You weren’t sure yet. Even when they brought it to the table. You sniffed it. Marco and Alex laughed so hard when they saw your nose turn up. Eventually, you got curious enough to try something since the boys were grunting like little piggies when they ate. You were amazed at the amount of food they got. You tried a few pieces of their sushi and decided it wasn’t for you.

You were finishing up your dinner when you felt Alex slide his hand across your knee to the inside of your thigh. You looked over to him, giving him a shit eating grin and motioned with your eyes to Marco. Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked that devilish smirk.

‘Shit.’ You were doomed.

You decided two could play at that game so you placed your hand on his inner thigh just below the tip of his cock. Alex licked his lips, sucking in his bottom one and sighed. He shoved another piece of sushi in his mouth and glanced over to you. You had just realized the error of your ways. You figured you might as well go out with a bang, so you ran your fingertips down the shaft to his balls and cupped lightly. Alex choked a little on the rice left in his mouth and quickly took a drink.

“You alright man?” Marco asked.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m good. Thanks.” Alex said with a small smile.

His eyes locked onto yours. You knew exactly what was going through his mind. The game was on. His cock started thickening in your hand as you take small strokes and making sure your fingertips grazed his balls. The heat from his cock growing in intensity. Alex spread his legs and slid down in his seat. His cock strained to be released from the denim that held it captive. He shoved a piece of sushi in his mouth just as you squeezed a little tighter.

Alex let out a low moan. “Mmm. That’s so good.” He mumbled.

You bent over to whisper in his ear. “I’m glad you like it, baby.”

Slowly, his face flushed a glowing shade of pink. His breathing grew heavy. He tried to hide it but was having issues. Alex squeezed your thigh hard. You winced in pain but kept stroking. He gingerly tickled up your thigh to your throbbing cunt. God, you were so fucking horny. You wanted to fuck him right here but couldn’t. You thought about taking him to the bathroom, knowing he was thinking the same thing, but couldn’t. You had to wait.

Alex didn’t waste any time. He slid his fingers up and down your folds through your pants. You bit down hard on your bottom lip when his fingers brushed against your clit. You looked up from your plate to see if Marco was watching. Luckily, he was happily eating some sort of tentacle looking sushi. You shuttered at both the thought of eating that and Alex hitting just the right spot.

Alex leaned over to you. “I’m going to fucking cum if you don’t stop.” He said, kissing your cheek softly.

“Do you want me to?” You asked, squeezing his cock just a bit harder.

His eyes rolled back and a low moan slipped from his lips. “No, but you better.” He grunted, his face screwed up a bit, his mouth agape.

You knew that face. He was about to cum. God, it was sexy. Everything about it. You just wanted to finish him off right there. If only you could. You couldn’t help yourself. You loved that face. You stroked a bit faster. Alex bit his lip as he grabbed your hand, removing it from his sensitive cock.

“Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” Alex groaned, got up from the table and quickly ran to the bathroom.

“How was your dinner, Marco? How the hell can you eat those?” You asked, pointing to the octopus sushi.

“It’s so delicious, Y/N! Want a bite?” Marco teased, holding up a piece and waving it in your face.

“Eww! Gross no!” You squealed. “Get that away from me!”

Marco chuckled and shoved the piece in his mouth. “So, how do you like Dublin so far?” He mumbled through the mouth full of rice.

“So far it’s been...” You paused. “pleasurable.” And grinned.

He rolled his eyes and grinned. “Yeah, I can tell. I haven’t seen Alex turn that red in a while.”

“What do you mean?” You said innocently.

“Oh come on! I know what you two were doing. The only time I’ve ever seen him that red is when he’s texting you. I’m guessing it’s actually sexting. It happened a lot on the set.” He smirked.

“Oh my God! Really?” You said mortified. “On the set? Why did he never tell me?”

“I don’t know. It seemed to make his rage a bit scarier when he was filming.” He said with a shrug.

“I’m really embarrassed now.” You said, slinking down in your chair.

“Don’t be. I like seeing him happy for once. I’m glad you came with him. He needs you here.” Marco said with reassurance.

“Thank you. I’ve wanted to come here for a long time. I just didn’t know if Alex would ever ask me.” You admitted. “I wasn’t sure if...” You stopped.

“If what? If he really loved you?” Marco asked.

“Yes.” You said softly.

“Trust me, Alex loves you very much. You should see his trailer.” He chuckled.

“Hopefully I will soon!” You exclaimed. “Alex said he’s going to talk to the producer or Hirst to see if I can get a part as an extra.”

“That would be so fun! I’m sure we can get you something.” He smiled and shoved another piece in his mouth.

“I’m going to start calling you Hvisterk. You eat just as much as he does!” You snickered.

“I suppose I do.” Marco laughed.

From across the room, you saw Alex coming back to the table. His whole body looked relaxed, his face glowing.

“Welcome back.” You smirked.

Alex sat down and cupped your cheek. His lips crashed into yours, softly at first. His tongue licked at your lips, begging for entrance. You parted them, allowing him to lick at your tongue. His tongue licked at the roof of your mouth. A muffled moan filled his mouth as you felt the growing throb in your pussy.

“Ahem.” Marco cleared his throat.

You whimpered as Alex pulled away. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist. Just look at her.” He beamed.

Marco smiled. “So you all better now? Did you take care of business in there.”

Alex blushed. “Uh, yeah. I’m good.”

They exchanged a look only they knew what it meant. A secret bro code language you wished you could crack. You didn’t know how many times they had done this in your presence. It drove you nuts.

The boys finally finished eating. They fought over the bill for a bit and did a coin toss, which Marco won.

“So, are we going back to the flat or are we going out?” Marco asked.

“I don’t know. What do you want to do Lille Mus?” Alex asked with a smile.

“I think I’d like to go dancing.” You grinned.

A wicked smile adorned Alex’s face. “Dancing it is. You down Marco?”

“Yeah, sure. It’s Y/N’s first day here. Let’s show her how the Irish do it, but Danish style!” He cheered.

Alex stood from his chair, taking your hand to help you up. “The night awaits you, M’Lady.” He smirked, kissing your hand.

You and your boys strolled down the street to a bar you didn’t catch the name of because Alex was walking behind you with his arms wrapped around your waist and kissing the back of your neck and shoulders. Marco was on the phone with someone telling them to come to the bar.

The music was loud but the crowd was even louder. Clinks of beer bottles, mugs, and wine glasses carried from across the room. Alex took your hand, leading you to the booth at the back of the bar. A waitress came over, greeted us and took an order from Alex and Marco. You asked for a glass of water, getting an odd look from her.

“Don’t think that’s all you are drinking tonight, love.” Alex whispered in your ear. Well, more like yelled since the music was so loud.

“Oh, I know. I figured I will need this for a bit though. Gotta hydrate you know.” You said, pecking him on the lips.

He cupped the back of your neck as you pulled away, stealing more kisses from you. You know, the soft sensual kind that makes your toes curl from sheer joy? Yeah, those. You sighed against his mouth. He sucked in your bottom lip, biting down lightly.

The waitress came back with a tray full of shots and beers. She shot you a nasty look when Alex finally pulled away from your lips. She looked sweetly at Alex as he paid and tipped her. She looked at you again and scoffed, turning on her heels and stomping away.

“What was that all about?” You said, unable to hide the enjoyment of that moment.

“She’s been trying to get in Alex’s pants for a few years now. He’s been telling her no because he has you but she never believed him. I guess she does now.” Marco said with a huge laugh.

Alex brightly smiled. “She was annoying. Talk about harassment. Now she knows though.”

With that, you glanced over at her, glaring back at you, straddled Alex’s lap and deeply kissed him. His large palms cupped your ass and squeezed. Marco busted up laughing. The waitress threw down her dishrag she was using to clean off the bar and yelled at the bartender that she was leaving for the night. You looked back at her as Alex trailed kisses down your neck and grinned.

You mouthed. “He’s mine bitch.” And watched her walk out of the bar. You could tell she was holding back tears of jealousy and hurt. You cared but didn’t. If she was trying to take your man, even when he said no, then fuck her.

“Alex?” You moaned, his kisses turned to nips.

“Hmm?” His voice muffled against your neck.

“We have to stop.” You rasped. His nose touched the shell of your ear. He was so close to your special spot.

“Mmm. But why?” He gruffly whispered in your ear. “I want to taste you. Eat you. Take you. I want to fuck you. I need you.”

Your body reacted in such a way at his words, you moaned loudly and soaked your pants. You felt him grin against your neck.

“That’s a good girl. Give daddy what he wants.” He growled. His warm breath swept across your neck just as his lips brushed across your sweet spot.

“Hey, Alex!” Marco yelled.

He looked over your shoulder in an exasperated look. “What Marco!?” He looked back.

“You better stop.” He nodded over to the bar where two men were watching you. “They are getting ready to come over here.”

“Fuck!” Alex yelled. “Yeah, I gotcha.” He sighed. “Mus, better sit down again.”

You gave him one last kiss and sat in the seat next to him. You licked your lips seductively as you looked from one man to the other. They seemed quite uncomfortable at your stare. Each man went their separate ways. Each one a bit more flushed than usual. The boys giggled.

“That’s my girl.” Alex grinned from ear to ear.

“So, are we going to dance? Or what do you want to do Alex?” You whispered.

“Oh, we will dance. First I want to finish my drinks.” He said, shooting back a shot, followed by a lime wedge.

You smiled, picked up a drink and slammed it back.

Marco held up a shot. “Welcome to Dublin, Y/N!” He cheered.

‘I think I’m going to love Dublin.’ You thought.


End file.
